


Does wishing make it so?

by GoodbyeVanny (TheFallenCaryatid)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: And you get to see a little bit of it, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Depending how you interpret it maybe voyerism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, it’s pretty tame folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFallenCaryatid/pseuds/GoodbyeVanny
Summary: Crowley touches himself.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	Does wishing make it so?

**Author's Note:**

> Two less explicit versions exist on my instagram. This can be interpreted as Crowley’s imaginings, or Aziraphale is really there and Crowley doesn’t know yet, or Crowley’s putting on a show for his angel...I leave the interpretation up to you.


End file.
